Brindilles d'étincelles
by Aelle-L
Summary: Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Crève, Blaise. Meurs. Je m'en fous. Casse-toi. Brise-toi. Que je puisse t'emporter. Laisse-moi. Enlace-moi. Lasse-moi. Que je puisse me quitter. Pourquoi tu pleures, Greengrass ?
1. Scandal

**J'avais envie de commencer ce recueil depuis si longtemps. Quand je suis en panne d'inspiration, ou que je ne sais pas par où commencer, écrire sur Blaise et Daphné m'aide à me concentrer, à me structurer.  
>Alors, je vous propose un petit jeu. Ce sera à vous de me proposer des thèmes, des défis, des mots, des situations... Sur lesquels je me ferais une joie d'écrire.<strong>

**En attendant, je vous livre le premier OS de, je l'espère, une longue lignée, sur le thème du scandale.**

**Thème emprunté à la formidable LJ.**

* * *

><p>Il y avait Malefoy d'abord, forcément. Malefoy. Le lumineux, le perfide, le royal, le vicieux, le fouineur, le Malefoy. Mais si on ne devait garder qu'un mot, ça serait serpent. Serpentards ? Oh, il y a Théo aussi, Théo, lui ça serait ténébreux. Pour l'allitération en t, Théo t'es le ténébreux. Pour les cadavres de souris sous son lit et les Sombrals qu'il voit même la nuit. Pansy, c'est la meneuse, mais on n'a qu'à dire que c'est la sinueuse. C'est plus joli : plus sirupeuse et un peu sirop, un peu lépreuse. Et puis elle était là, elle aussi, le scandale. La scandaleuse allumeuse, l'amuseuse, la voluptueuse, l'éternelle, non amoureuse. Daphné, le scandale. Et le poids qui tire sur mes amygdales.<p>

Elle me brûle du regard depuis trois quarts d'heure, voyons, petite, c'est démodé l'ardeur. Tu me flattes. Et ça m'éclate de te voir souffrir ainsi, ça m'éclate. Tu m'éclates, Daphné. Tu me tues encore une fois. Arrête, s'il te plait. Mince. J'avais oublié que ça te plaisait.

Les invités commencent à arriver, la salle se remplit. Tu me vides, ça y est, je disparais. Il faudrait que tout finisse. Vite, la fin du précipice. Tu m'excuses, je te quitte des yeux quelques instants, maman veut ma peau maintenant. Tu m'excuses, je te quitte.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, mon fils ? »

Elle ne m'appelle jamais mon fils. Quand j'étais un petit gosse, elle me trainait partout, elle disait que j'étais son petit frère. Les hommes tombaient comme des mouches et puis les mouches venaient tomber sur la puanteur de leurs dépouilles. On s'amusait bien tous les deux. Elle est encore trop belle, dans sa soie sauvage, le rose pâle fait ressortir l'ébène de son teint. Une idole, ma mère est une idole, elle ne peut imaginer que je quitte son autel. Et sa maison. Toi, aujourd'hui, tu es en noir. Veuve noire. Tu as pris le voile, et c'est ma mère qui n'est plus tant mante religieuse.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de ma vie. »

Faux.

« Tu n'as jamais été très sûr dans ta vie, Blaise. Quand tu étais petit, tu étais un enfer. Un joli enfer. Le plus beau de tous les enfers, je te l'accorde. Mais un enfer quand même. Tu n'arrivais jamais à te décider. La vanille ou le chocolat. Tu étais déjà serpent de tout ton être, c'est fou. Tu analysais tout ce que pouvaient apporter les deux, incroyable. J'étais si fière de toi. Mais maintenant tu es grand, vanille ou chocolat ? La blonde ou la brune, Blaise ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie.

— De faire le mauvais choix ? »

Ça, c'est Malefoy. Un serpent, que je vous disais. Vil. Il s'est approché par derrière, il a mordu. Jeu. Set. Et match. Nul. Ce gars est nul. Je l'ai toujours su. Et en plus il a épousé la plus saine des Greengrass.

« Tu l'as senti toi aussi, mon petit Drago ?

— Au début, ce n'était qu'une nuance.

— Maintenant c'est de plus en plus entêtant.

— Daphné.

— Le parfum du scandale.

— Allez-vous…

— Blaise Zabini, avant que tu finisses cette phrase, je tiens à te rappeler que je suis ta mère. Que je t'ai donné la vie et que je l'ai reprise à bien des hommes. Alors fais très attention à toi, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse attention à ta bécasse de fiancée.

— … faire une promenade avant la cérémonie ?

— Oui, j'ai repéré quelques herbes dans le jardin. De l'aconit napel ! Qu'en dis-tu, Blaise ? En cette saison, c'est si bon pour la peau, ta fiancée adorerait !

— Bien tenté, mère, bien tenté ! »

Très bien tenté, maman. Tentant. Non. Un peu de sérieux Blaise, on est là pour éviter cela.

Une bise sur ma joue, un parfum de brise et elle a disparu.

« J'adore ta mère, elle ne changera jamais, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi folle.

— Tu n'as qu'à te marier avec.

— J'en rêve. La mort apporterait par des lèvres si douces un dernier plaisir charnel.

— Va crever ailleurs, Malefoy.

— Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qu'on enterre, mon pote. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Tiens, j'en suis même témoin.

— Rassure-moi, tu m'as bourré pour que je prétende t'offrir un tel privilège ?

— Rassure-moi, tu t'es gouré de prétendante, c'est juste un sacrilège ?

— Je suis obligé d'épouser Sarah, Drago. On en a déjà parlé.

— Si tu pouvais éviter de juxtaposer nos deux prénoms, ça me donne la migraine. Tu aurais pu laisser ta mère se remarier.

— Ouais, et aller finir ses jours en prison ?

— Vos caisses sont si vides qu'elle te le dit ?

— Non. Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'argent, elle ne veut pas s'avouer qu'elle s'est amourachée de ce foutu Shacklebolt.

— Tiens, comment on dit déjà, tels parents, tels enfants ?

— On n'a jamais dit ça. Bref, si jamais je me trompe et qu'elle finit par le tuer, imagine les gros titres ? On ne liquide pas un banquier tant sénile que stérile aussi facilement qu'un ministre de la magie. »

J'entends résonner dans sa tête la question, _pourquoi Sarah, pourquoi pas Greengrass ? Franchement, de deux vipères on prend la pire, mon gars._ Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de sourire. Il a compris. C'est ça qui est bien avec Malefoy, il a beau être un goujat avec les femmes, un rustre avec les étrangers, un insipide petit prétentieux avec les hommes, un salaud avec son prochain, un hypocrite avec ses investisseurs, en ce qui concerne les mères, il s'y connait. Et je ne dis pas ça à cause de cette petite aventure avec la mère de Pansy, hein ! On ne va pas en reparler, on ne va non plus avouer que Daphné m'aurait juste envoyer sa fumée à la tête si j'avais osé lui demander de l'épouser.

« D'accord.

— D'accord ?

— D'accord. Mais pas de scandale, pas pendant.

— Je n'y comptais pas.

— Tu vas faire ça avant ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Si seulement c'était vrai… Bien, si tu es indécent je me contenterai de cacher les yeux de maman. Elle m'en voudra de ne pas pouvoir jaser à sa guise, alors, je ne sais pas, tu n'auras qu'à lui accorder une petite interview. Elle t'aime tant, elle te trouve charmant.

— Merci, frère. C'est toujours bon d'avoir des amis qui nous soutiennent dans nos choix, nos décisions, qui sont là pour nous préserver de tout moment de doute, vraiment, c'est touchant, ça me touche, je suis touché ! »

Malefoy éclate de rire. J'ai le sourire noué dans la gorge, c'est malin.

« Serpent un jour…

— …. Serpentard pour toujours.

— Et dire que je m'en vais jouer au lion en t'accompagnant dans la pire connerie de ta vie ! Allons-y, monsieur Zabini ! »

Drago est un con. En plus, la cérémonie ne commence pas avant une demi-heure. Alors, l'air de rien, je lui demande s'il n'aurait pas deux ou trois bouteilles de Whisky pur feu. Bien sûr qu'il a, c'est Malefoy, voyons.

* * *

><p>Je n'aurais jamais dû boire. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire, la première fois, quand j'ai vomi sur les chaussures neuves de Malefoy et qu'il a jugé bon de se venger en rangeant mes sous-vêtements dans l'armoire de Daphné, début de la guerre. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire, la fois où je me suis pris le mur de la tour d'Astronomie en balai, alors que Greengrass avait son premier rendez-vous avec Pucey. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire, celle où je lui ai dit que si elle ne sortait pas avec moi mardi soir, je dirais à Potter que c'était elle qui avait écrit toutes ces jolies choses obscènes sur Ginny Weasley dans les toilettes. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire, la fois où elle a dit qu'avant, elle aurait su m'aimer. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire, le jour où j'ai dit que je resterais toujours là, près d'elle. J'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là, pas trahir. Serpent un jour, Serpentard pour toujours. Je n'aurais jamais cru boire le jour de mon mariage. Remarque, je n'aurais jamais cru épouser Sarah. Elle non plus. Elle ressemble à Pansy, en plus jolie. Elle m'épouse par dépit, et moi par alibi. C'est drôle : elle m'épouse. Je crois qu'elle voulait Drago, mais bon, Drago, lui, il a Astoria. Et il serait bien dingue de la lâcher. Je pourrais peut-être lui racheter ? Ou lui emprunter.<p>

Sans lui dire. Daphné me tuerait. Daphné me tue.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, dans l'allée.

Elle sourit.

Moi aussi.

Sarah se crispe.

A cet instant précis, je sais ce qu'elle va faire.

Daphné.

Pas Sarah.

Elle.

Alors, j'éclate de rire.

Daphné s'élance, passe son bras autour de ma nuque, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Juste un instant. Et puis elle s'en va, en sautillant. Une enfant. Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'elle jette des fleurs blanches. Daphné. Déesse chasseresse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air chaste, la pécheresse.

La foule retient son souffle. Ils étouffent du parfum de Daphné, le scandale. Eux aussi, elle les rend fous. Seule Narcissa a l'air peinée, elle n'a rien vu. Elle me fait signe de m'en aller. Sarah veut continuer. Et moi, je m'en vais.

* * *

><p>Elle est là, dans le jardin, assise sur la balançoire. Elle a l'air sévère, comme quand je m'amusais à la mettre en colère. Comme quand j'étais en retard. Sale gosse.<p>

« Assieds-toi. »

Et bien sûr, je m'assieds.

« Je parie que je vais plus haut que toi.

— Je parie que non.

— Tu vas perdre.

— J'n'ai pas déjà perdu ?

— Quoi ? Ta virginité ? Ca, Daphné, on en a déjà parlé.

— Qui.

— Qui ?

— Toi.

— Mais, moi, je ne t'ai jamais appartenu.

— Alors, je ne t'ai pas perdu.

— Tu ne voles pas bien haut.

— Et toi alors, Sarah ? C'est d'un laid comme prénom, tu devrais la lâcher sans délai.

— Jalouse ?

— D'un laideron ? Merci bien, je ne rêve pas d'être princesse des souillons.

— Epouse-moi.

— Pourquoi pas.

— Daphné ?

— Oui.

— Tu pues le scandale. »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ?<em>**

**Merci à Ellie qui fait un superbe travail de relecture et de correction de mes non moins superbes horreurs, pardon, erreurs.**


	2. Obsession

Un grand merci à Lexyann pour sa review.

Sifoell m'a demandé d'écrire sur le thème de l'Obssesion.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Théo avait ses petites manies. Oh, rien de bien méchant, juste un peu serpent. Se laver les mains après la douche, plier sa serviette en cinq, ne jamais commencer une partie d'échecs, mais bouger en premier ses pions aux dames, fixer votre nez ou votre nombril quand il vous répondait, ne jamais prêter attention à Daphné, oui, Théo était un garçon bizarre. Étrange. Étranger. Froid, blizzard. Bizarre, oui.<p>

Alors bien sûr, la sublime, la magnifique, la mirifique, la mystique, la Daphné n'aurait jamais avoué que ce drôle de type plein de tics l'obsédait. Elle s'était mise à le suivre, discrètement, de temps en temps. Puis plus souvent. Avant que ça ne bouffe tout son temps. Littéralement. Elle était dévorée, elle disparaissait. Dans le vide. D'ailleurs, elle était forcée de constater que Théo n'allait nulle part.

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne savait même pas comment ça avait commencé. Ou elle ne préférait pas y penser. C'était la faute à l'autre décérébré. Enfoiré. _Mais voyons, Greengrass, arrête un peu de crier, je t'obsède tant que ça ? Regarde, Nott aussi n'en a rien à faire de tes faux cheveux blonds. _Beaux cheveux blonds, Blaise. Beaux cheveux blonds. Je vais te lâcher mes chevaux petit bouffon. Il avait raison. Pour Théo elle n'était rien de plus que l'un de ses pions. Elle aurait dû se rappeler que Nott ne commençait jamais une partie, il se contentait d'aplatir son adversaire, à la fin.

Ah, la faim… C'est un truc qui allait la tuer, Daphné. Et pas que la métaphorique. Pas que celle de la peau de Blaise. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Théo avait décidé de sauter son repas, elle avait décidé de sauter sur l'occasion. Ça vous creuse, une obsession. Quoique, Zabini, quand elle en aura fini, elle pourra toujours le manger. Les trophées de chasse dans le salon, c'est tellement démodé. Surannés. Un peu comme leurs baisers. Il y avait longtemps que Blaise ne l'avait pas... Quoi d'ailleurs ? Cela faisait longtemps que Blaise ne l'avait pas. Elle avait peut-être perdu.

Elle s'était perdue et Nott aussi. Où était-il ? La question lui martelait la tête. Que faisait-il ? Non, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il fallait c'est qu'il la regarde. Qu'il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Qu'il ne la quitte jamais. Sans qu'elle n'ait jamais à lui préciser de rester. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Crève, Blaise. Meurs. Je m'en fous. Casse-toi. Brise-toi. Que je puisse t'emporter. Laisse-moi. Enlace-moi. Lasse-moi. Que je puisse me quitter.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Greengrass ? »

Le ton n'est pas si froid, d'ailleurs il n'est pas. Il a dit ça, elle ne sait pas, comme s'il avait répondu, « 1256, révolte des gobelins de Suède », en regardant la pluie battante.

Alors, elle explose de rire.

«- Je ne pleure pas, voyons. J'ai une tête à pleurer ?

- — Tu sais, Blaise, lui, il ne pleure pas. Jamais.

- — Grand bien lui fasse.

- — Je ne pense pas que tu lui fasses un grand bien.

- — Moi non plus.

- — Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- — Exister ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais su. J'ai jamais pu.

- — Arrête ton mélo, tu veux ? Pourquoi tu me suis, pourquoi tu le fuis ? »

Diane s'est faite chasseresse. Daphné est née pécheresse. Elle s'avance. Sensuelle. Danse, envoutante, charnelle. Dès la première note, il n'avait aucune chance. Daphné, c'est la seule transcendance. Faussement pudique, purement ironique, elle rajuste l'insolente bretelle qui est partie caresser son avant-bras. Lascive. Elle soupire. Pose sa main sous son menton. Ses longs doigts, ongle vert jalousie, teinte numéro huit, jouent dans la barbe naissante, Théo ne fait plus le malin. Théo ne fait plus rien. Gamin. Bouche bée, ils lui ont tous fait. Il a dû voir un truc briller dans ses yeux. Y a jamais rien qui brille dans Daphné. Rien pour de bon ? Rien de bon.

- « Peut-être que je t'aime, qui sait. Toi, tu sais ? »

L'éclat l'a ébloui, elle ne l'a pas vu reprendre ses esprits.

- « Laisse-moi rire Daphné. Rassure-toi, je ne t'aime pas non plus. Oh, je reconnais que tu n'es pas idiote, jolie, on dirait même que tu flottes.

- — Aimable. T'as du feu ?

- — Toi, tu crames.

- — Tu m'agaces.

- — Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé.

- — Je t'ai chargé, je t'ai troué.

- — Faux. Je ne suis pas, Blaise, tu sais.

- — Malheureusement. »

Celle-là, il ne l'attendait pas.

- « Tu aurais voulu m'aimer ?

- — Non. J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait plus de Blaise.

- — On m'avait dit, il m'avait dit que tu étais le prélude du chaos. L'appel à la destruction. Mais vouloir plus de crétins non consanguins à la Blaise Zabini, c'est du grand art.

- — Il serait plus simple à trouver.

- — Tu ne préfères plus trouer ?

- — J'aurais préféré savoir l'aimer.

- — T'es plus du genre obsédé, Daphné.

- — Tu crois ?

- — Ouais.

- — J'aime bien l'idée d'être un genre de fille. On n'est pas seuls quand on est un genre, non ? On nait pas seule. Hein, Théo, Théo ? Théo. »

Il avait disparu. Comme ça. L'obsession. Qui sait ? Elle l'avait peut-être rêvé ? Qui le saurait ? Personne ne s'en souviendrait. Personne ne se souvenait de Daphné, elle ne faisait que marquer. Souiller. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à la mort. Les ténèbres.

La nuit, enfin. Elle ne voit plus rien.

« Daphné, où étais-tu partie te planquer ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de te cacher. Faut que t'arrête t'arrêtes de trembler.

- — Je sortais prendre l'air. Et tu viens me le bouffer.

- — Je peux m'en aller.

- — Maintenant que t'es là… »

Elle a fait un geste de la main, laconique. Il a explosé de rire. Elle a agité ses cheveux pour le chasser. Son rire. Et puis derrière, tout derrière, elle a souri.

- « Dis, Blaise.

- — Blaise.

- — Idiot.

- — Oui ?

- — Tu ne trouves pas que Théo il est bizarre ?

- — Non.

- — Pourquoi ?

- — Parce que je le connais. Quand tu apprivoises un monstre, il te parait touchant. Séduisant.

- — Tu es très beau ce soir.

- — Je te ha… »

Elle a plaqué sa bouche sur la sienne.

- « Il a dit que tu flottais, j'aurais dit que tu te noyais. »

Maintenant, Daphné savait que Théo sautait les repas du soir pour se rendre à la volière sans jamais y envoyer de courriers, qu'il souriait quand Luna la Serdaigle venait lui parler, que toute cette histoire de Sombrals n'était que du vent, la nuit, il restait tranquillement dans son lit, quand il préparait un mauvais coup, il ne touchait pas à ses cheveux, n'avait aucun sourire sadique, grattement d'oreille ou autre reniflement, rien, il se perdait dans la masse et trouvait son chemin jusqu'à Drago, qu'il marchait lentement, très lentement, que sa couleur préférée était le gris, qu'il était plus enclin à parler après le repas du midi, que sa fête préférée était le premier avril, bien que ce soit surprenant étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment entendu rire, elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas que sa mèche de cheveux ne couvre pas ses sourcils, qu'il tenait très bien l'alcool, trop bien l'alcool, qu'il avait couché avec Ingrid, une fois, peut-être plus, que sa mâchoire partait un peu sur le côté. Oui, elle en avait appris des choses sur Théo. Beaucoup. Mais là, seule, dans le parc, à contempler les veines s'agitaient convulsivement sous la peau tannée de Blaise, elle s'était dit, que peut-être, ce n'était pas lui qui l'obsédait. Il y avait un autre requiem dans sa tête.

Zabini préférait la Fugue.

Alors pour faire bonne mesure il la jeta à l'eau.

Et son rire avait tout englouti.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à Ellie pour ses corrections.<strong>


	3. Sport

Me revoilà ! Je sais que je dois avoir des thèmes proposés non vus, je vais regarder ça dans l'après-midi. C'est drôle parce que pour cet OS j'ai privilégié un thème par lequel je n'étais pas du tout inspiré : Le sport. J'avais envie de commencer par la difficulté. Mais je vais me remettre les autres défis en tête, je ne vous oublie pas, promis.

Merci à Lil's C pour ce défi... sportif. Oh désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

* * *

><p>« On est obligés d'aimer pour toujours ? Moi j'aimerais qu'on m'aime pour un jour. Pas pour un soir, pour un jour. Les hommes seraient fous de moi, se rouleraient à mes pieds, ne voudraient jamais se relever, m'élèveraient au rang de foi... Non. Pas ça. Ça, c'est ce qui arrive tout le temps. J'en ai marre de ce temps. Je voudrais un temps plus court et un seul homme. Un homme pour un jour. Une journée de vingt neuf heures. Ou on dit de vingt neuves heures ? Je ne sais jamais. Mais je te dis ça à toi, tu ne serais pas foutu de m'aimer pour une heure, chasseur. »<p>

La course. Le point de mire. Tout droit jusqu'à l'horizon. Ne pas sentir le poids de ses jambes, ne pas sentir la transpiration qui ruisselle sur le torse, ne pas sentir le cou qui se tend, ne pas sentir les lèvres qui s'assèchent, ne pas sentir les yeux qui se troublent. Ne pas sentir la tête. Ne pas sentir le poids de la tête. C'est ce qu'il aime le plus dans la course. Quand il court, il ne pense pas à elle, il ne pense à rien. Quand il court ce n'est plus après elle qu'il court. Tout droit jusqu'à l'horizon. Il pourchasse quelque chose d'encore plus sublime qu'elle. Et ça, la garce, elle n'aime pas. Elle sait pertinemment ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il cherche à ne plus chercher. Alors avant qu'il ne sorte, quand elle l'a vu dans son short, elle lui a glissé ces mots. Elle voulait qu'il s'en imbibe. Qu'il ne puisse pas les transpirer, être encore trop vivace dans son esprit pour être exulté.

Daphné elle voudrait posséder son corps même quand elle ne le possède pas. Quand elle n'est pas au dessus, elle voudrait qu'il reste sans dessus dessous.

« Tu sais que dehors il y'a un monde en feu. Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout que je sois glacée là bas. Je dis là bas comme si c'était loin. C'est tout près et si loin à la fois. Dehors, je ne serais plus reine. On me violerait par terre et on me laisserait là sans trop me regarder, comme on aura violé la fille d'à coté. Peut être qu'elle sera laide cette fille. Très laide. Tu sais comme Millicent. Mais on s'en foutra qu'elle ai eu le sang moins pur que moi, le sang c'est comme le sexe ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Est-ce que quelqu'un dira que j'étais noble, que j'étais princesse autrefois dans tes bras ? Non, tout le monde s'en foutra. Quand on sortira d'ici, de ce havre de paix perverse, je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir pour toi. Tu ne m'oublieras pas bien sur, je serais toujours la plus belle à tes yeux, mais tu ne me verras plus. Un jour tu apprendras qu'on m'a souillé. Tu seras triste peut-être. Un instant. Tu te demanderas si au milieu de tout ça tu ne m'avais pas aimé et puis tu balayeras l'idée. Après tout je serais morte et brisée, en quoi je pourrais encore t'intéresser ? Tu t'en fous du monde de dehors quand je suis dans tes bras et pourtant c'est de moi dont tu te fous le plus. »

Il s'en fout. Il court plus vite. Ses jambes ne grincent pas, ses foulées sont régulières, sa respiration est accélérée, son cœur bat. Tout va bien. Il a atteint ce point de souffrance où on ne sent plus rien qu'une douloureuse extase. Le Quidditch c'est un sport pour eux, une dépense, deux équipes, trois balles différentes, quatre millier de règles inutiles et aucune souffrance. Tu peux te casser un bras au Quidditch, te démettre une épaule, te briser un genoux et mourir d'une chute quelque fois. Rien d'important. Peut-être, l'attrapeur seul exerce un vrai sport, quand il se jette sur le vif et qu'il l'attrape, cette adrénaline, cette douleur de vaincre... Tout ce bruit autour d'un sport qui n'a qu'un seul sportif par match ? Il ne comprend pas. Il n'entend pas le sport hors de la douleur. D'ailleurs il n'entend plus rien, le sang lui vrille les tympans. Merlin, cette fois c'est le sien, dehors ça pourrait être celui de n'importe quel autre qui lui battra les tempes. Après tout, dehors,_ il tuera._

« Les filles devraient me remercier au lieu de me détester. Bien sur les hommes tombent tous amoureux de moi, un à un, bien sur je suis plus belle qu'elles, bien sur parfois je ne prends même pas la peine de les ramasser leurs hommes bien aimés, bien sur eux ils tombent et elles ne peuvent se hisser à ma cheville, bien sur que moi aussi je me détesterais si j'étais une fille. Mais je suis une belle et je sais pourquoi elle devrait aimer. Après avoir usé leur hommes, après les avoir désabusés, ils viennent les chercher. Je les ai dégoutté de la beauté. Elle a maintenant le visage des géants de pierre. Il n'y voit plus aucun intérêt. Alors ils les prennent même si elles ont des faces de cailloux austères. S'ils s'étaient amourachés d'une fille jolie, tout juste jolie, ils seraient restés avec elle et ils ne se seraient jamais pris d'intérêt pour elles, ces noiraudes. Je leur ai fait voir la lumière qu'il y'avait dans l'obscurité. Moi, je te le dis Zabini, je suis le plus bel écrin de la laideur. Dis, elle me remerciera celle que tu aimeras après moi ? Quand tu en auras marre de mon chemin de croix et que tu voudras juste une banale route d'été ? Elle me remerciera de t'avoir crucifié jusqu'à elle ? Tu lui diras de ne jamais le faire. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je la déteste. Elle ne me doit rien. Je ne te dois rien.»

Il la sent venir. Ça y est elle est là. La vingtième minute. La divine vingtième minute. Elle arrive sans parler, sans discourir sur les dangers de sa beauté, sans parler de la guerre qu'il y a en dehors d'elle, sans demander à ce qu'on l'aime. Elle arrive c'est tout. Elle libère la sensation de plénitude. Elle est tout le contraire de Daphné. A la vingtième minute d'exercice votre corps libère endorphine et dopamine. Bonheur et plaisir. Vous en êtes plein. Rempli. Vous ne pensez plus à rien. Vous avez souffert. Mais maintenant vous n'êtes que ça. Bonheur et plaisir. Daphné n'est pas étrangère au plaisir, mais vous ne vous sentirez jamais plein à ses cotés. Elle, elle vous donne puis vous vide. Il ne veut pas penser à elle. Elle ne gâchera pas sa vingtième minutes sans elle. Trois fois par semaine il met vingt minutes de souffrance à s'en libérer. De la souffrance ou de Daphné. Il ne sait plus.

« Je n'aurais pas aimé être moins belle. Je m'en fous qu'on ne m'aime que pour ça. Au moins on s'intéresse à moi. Je ne serais jamais de ces bêcheuses qui se demandent si on les aime que pour leur physique passablement avantageux. Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir, c'est pour ça que je l'offre autant et à tout le monde. Je préfère être une catin qu'une radine. L'avarice ça rend laid. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois moins beau. »

L'explosion est terminée. Il pourra jouer la nonchalance quand il la recroisera, il pourra être détendu, serein, distant. Il pourra être Blaise Zabini sans fard mais avec tout ce qu'il faut d'artifices. Elle ne gagnera pas aujourd'hui. Il est détendu, il s'est distendu d'elle. Il n'arrête pas de courir pour autant ? Pour quoi faire ? Il ne s'arrête jamais de toute façon. Maintenant il se concentre moins sur son corps, sur son sport. Il se canalise sur un autre spot, un autre sport. Il se demande s'il fait ça pour être beau, pour lui plaire. Il ne sait pas. Non et oui. C'est drôle comme c'est la seule réponse qu'il trouve toujours à donner sur Daphné. « Est-ce que tu sors avec elle ? » « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » « Est-ce que tu tiens à elle ? » « Est-ce que tu peux la prêter ? » « Est-ce qu'elle te veut ? ». Non et oui. Pas forcément dans cet ordre là. Non, il ne fait pas ça pour être beau. Elles le trouvent beau, il est beau. Elle le trouve beau, il est beau. C'est aussi simple que ça parfois la vie. Mais oui, sans doute qu'il fait ça pour lui plaire. Il fait ça pour qu'elle ai quelqu'un avec qui jouer, quelqu'un qui la rend folle à ne pas vouloir l'amuser. Il fait ça pour ne jamais céder à sa colère. Il fait ça pour lui plaire. Il fait ça pour ne pas perdre.

« Une fois j'étais chez un moldu. Quand je suis partie au matin sa mère fixait une radio à image. Elle m'a demandé de prendre le thé avec elle en regardant son émission. Je n'ai pas pu résister. C'était du thé vert à la mente. Tu sais bien comment j'aime le thé vert à la menthe. Il me fait penser à toi. Anglais et exotique. Je dis n'importe quoi. Ne m'excuse pas. Elle regardait une émission où des gens faisaient tourner une roue et gagnaient ce sur quoi la flèche de la roue s'arrêtait. C'était tellement moldu, tellement magique. Mais si jamais le candidat répondait mal à la question, il perdait tout. Et tu sais quoi ? Il ne pleurait même pas. Comment tu peux posséder quelque chose théoriquement pendant une heure et supporter que cela ne t'appartienne plus à jamais. Toi tu me tiens dans tes bras une seconde et tu crois que je t'appartiens jusqu'à ma dernière. Tu peux aller te faire voir. Ma roulette je l'aime comme mon alcool, russe. Tu vois je fais bien de ne jamais rien miser sur toi, mes gains seraient toujours néant. Tu m'as dans tes bras et tu cours m'oublier. Peut-être qu'au fond ce candidat il n'en voulait pas de toutes ces merveilles. Il voulait le calme et la banalité et le mauvais sort pour un temps lui avait donné tout ce que les autres hommes voulaient. Tu sais que tous les autres hommes me veulent, _n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Il ne fait pas encore jour. Il sort toujours avant que le couvre-feu soit levé. Ainsi, il est sur de ne croiser personne. Une heure de détention il l'accepterait sans retenue. Ça ferait une heure loin d'elle. Il trouve ça drôle de courir avant le temps. Le sport c'est encore ce qu'on a trouvé de plus proche de la fontaine de jouvence. Il a dix sept ans et il ne veut déjà pas vieillir. Quand il sera plus âgé, il n'aura plus de temps à lui consacrer. Non, c'est faux. Ce qui tue il en est persuadé c'est de rester sur place et non de vieillir. Ce qui le tuerait c'est de rester dans cette chambre à l'écouter parler de la vie. La dernière fois, il a entendu Weasley la traiter de bimbo sans cervelle. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé, il devait être vexé. Il comprend, si elle ne le regardait plus il ne saurait plus voir. Mais elle est tellement loin d'être conne. S'il la fuit ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'intéresse pas, c'est parce qu'elle l'intéresse trop. A tout. Il est si bien quand il ne pense pas et ça la tue de le voir bien. Elle serait capable d'être intelligente juste pour pouvoir le faire suer, alors il la sue. Il la transpire. Elle n'a de paix que quand elle a soumis sa zone de confort à la guerre. Il ne l'aurait pas aimé autrement, autrement il ne l'aurait pas aimé tout court.

Il s'étire sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les bras d'abord, il les tend au ciel, dans une prière muette puis les repose au sol comme si c'était à lui qu'ils appartenaient. Ensuite les jambes, il en surélève une, pose ses bras tendus sur ses genoux et pousse son corps en arrière comme s'il tentait d'échapper au diable. Il recommence avec l'autre jambe. Il tire plus qu'il n'étire chaque partie de son être. Il devient plus grand, plus fort. Il était tout petit avant de venir ici. Elle rend si insignifiant. Il a besoin de se tirer pour s'étirer pour pouvoir la protéger un peu plus longuement, un peu plus longtemps. Il prend sa douche dans les vestiaires, enfile son uniforme, ne sèche pas ses cheveux ou sa peau brune. Quand il se glisse dans ses draps, elle est encore là. Il la sent le sentir. Chercher l'odeur d'une autre. Elle ne trouve rien. Alors en récompense elle lui offre le creux de son bras nu à embrasser et dépose sa tête sur son cou, taquin il lui murmure :

« Tu devrais faire du sport, ça aide tu sais. »


	4. L'Italie

"_Pour ce qui est du thème, pourquoi pas : l'Italie, un pays, ou une ville ! Certes, ça n'aide pas beaucoup, mais je te verrais beaucoup créer une sorte d'atmosphère particulière à un lieu._" voilà la review que m'a laissé anonymement Lola. Déjà Lola, merci pour ta si gentille review et si tu repasse par là, ce chapitre il est pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

J'ai adoré écrire cet OS. Ca faisait très longtemps que l'écriture ne m'avait pas semblé aussi simple et logique. On peut dire que l'Italie m'a réellement inspiré. J'espere qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Et puis si vous avez lu _Ecchymoses_, vous savez que Daphné s'était exilée en Italie. Voilà pourquoi.

Je vous souhaite une agrèable lecture !

Et surtout si vous avez des thèmes que vous voulez me voir travailler, n'hésitez pas !

Ps : Lil's C, je ne t'oublie pas pour La Chute, mais je pense clôturer ce recueil avec ce thème. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

* * *

><p>A Londres, je me sens mal depuis mille ans. A Milan, je me sens toujours à l'ombre. Protégée.<p>

Ils n'aiment pas Milan. Ils disent qu'elle est moins jolie que Capri, ils disent qu'elle a moins de fantômes que Rome, ils disent qu'elle est plus soumise que Venise, ils disent qu'elle a moins de prestance que Florence. _Firenze_. Firenze, c'est ma mère. Milan. J'y suis née et elle y meurt.

Maintenant, elle est vielle ma petite mère, elle va mourir. Comme dans la chanson ? Comme dans la chanson. Elle va mourir,_ la mama_. Et pourtant ce n'est pas à elle que je pense, pas à _cette_ elle, pas _à la mama_. Pas à cette personne digne et toute grise allongée dans ce lit, le sourire en coin mais le sourcil toujours froncé. Cette sorte de reste de mythe italien. Non, moi, je me souviens de ma maman. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé ainsi. Qu'elle était belle ! Toute blonde et dorée et bleue et blanche dans le creux des poignets ! Elle était connue ma maman, pour les éclats de sa beauté et puis surtout pour les dégâts de sa colère. Je me rappelle bien. L'enfance. L'adolescence. Mes oncles, tous en rang, tous la tête baissée et ma maman plus petite mais si grande qui hurlait à cause des assiettes cassées et des filles engrossées. C'était la plus petite, la gamine et pourtant elle était celle qui effrayait tant elle pouvait fasciner. Maman était une gamine. Je l'avais oublié. Je crois qu'Astoria ne l'a jamais su. Comment est-ce que j'y arrivais ? Maintenant que ma maman devenue une mama va mourir, je sais que ses grands dadets de frangins vont encore me demander "_mais comment tu faisais pour que la mama te pardonne toujours aussi facilement ?_". Ils avaient longtemps cru que c'était parce que j'étais fille et puis Astoria était arrivée et on avait remarqué que contre elle aussi Firenze pouvait rester énervée des semaines entières. Et qu'Astoria, elle, elle pouvait détester.

Pourtant c'était si simple. Pour qu'elle me pardonne, je ne m'excusais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé pardon et je ne me le suis jamais accordé.

Et il voudrait que je lui dise pardon ? Il ne comprend pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé pardon à ma sainte mère je ne vais pas le demander à un fils de tentatrice. Il ne pourrait pas me l'accorder. Personne ne peut me le donner ce pardon que j'attends. T'entends ? Personne. Pas une personne.

Le soleil éclatant passe par les persiennes. J'ai trop chaud. Tout ce noir. Je quitte la pièce. Elle puait les vieux souvenirs et les amours fatigués. Firenze s'est endormie, Milan se réveille.

Hier encore, il y avait un bal dans les jardins. Ou peut être était ce l'année d'avant. Je ne sais plus ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venue. C'était Blaise qui avait insisté pour revoir ma mère. Je voulais voir la mer. Ça devait être il y a plus longtemps qu'un an, parce qu'elle était encore très belle maman. Ou peut-être qu'elle est vielle que depuis la veille, je ne l'ai pas vu tomber malade. Astoria n'était pas venu à ce bal. Astoria n'est pas venu à celui ci non plus. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle le regretterait quand maman sera morte. Je ne dis pas ces choses là. Je lui ai dit que l'italien lui ferait du bien au teint. Mais Astoria, elle est trop blanche pour ce monde là, pour ce mot là : Italie. Elle, en échange, elle ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi je tenais autant à ce qu'elle vienne. Pourquoi pour une fois je tenais à quelque chose. Je crois que je me suis dit que si elle ne voulait pas dire au revoir à sa propre mère, à ma maman, alors à moi est-ce qu'elle viendrait me rendre les saints sacrements ? Je lui ai pas demandé. Mais Blaise m'a répondu. Il a dit qu'Astoria, sa sainte mère, ce n'était pas Firenze, Milan ou l'Italie, c'était moi. Alors elle viendrait. J'espère encore qu'elle viendra. C'est drôle d'espérer. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Je n'ai jamais eu à attendre, tout ce que vous avez voulu je l'ai toujours eu. La beauté, l'intelligence, la richesse, l'amour inconditionnel. A en vomir. Et le bonheur ? Vous croyez que comme je suis désenchantée je n'ai jamais eu de nuit enchantée ? Prenez ce bal. Mais rendez le moi, parce que j'en ai besoin. Je m'en nourris de ce bal. A chaque fois que je pense retomber dans ma nonchalance, dans mon dégoût, dans ma vie, dans mon Daphné, je repense à ce bal. A Milan, là où je suis née, où je suis, là où vous me suivez, on a notre plus belle propriété. Ce n'est pas un château, c'est un palais. J'étais arrivé avant lui. Je l'attendais derrière les portes dorées, je les avais ouvertes d'un Alohomora cachée derrière de la fumée. Et puis j'étais apparue. J'avais transplané sous son nez. Il avait voulu faire celui qui n'était pas désarçonné. Le vilain. Qu'il était sublime. Mais je l'étais plus que lui. Mes lèvres carmins, mes yeux verts et leurs écrins noirs qui n'avaient pas encore coulés, mes cheveux blonds lâchés, j'étais sublime. Magique. J'apparaissais et je disparaissais. Il me courrait après. En riant. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Comme on a toujours fait. Je lui montrais mon royaume, moi qui n'avait jamais su lui en parler. Le bâtiment principal, l'arrière cour, les jardins de le Nôtre... A un moment, il m'a attrapé et ma collé sa rose dans la bouche. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait une rose. Qui vient avec une seule rose ? On vient avec un bouquet, deux bouquets. Pour l'aimée et la mère de l'aimée. Lui il était venue avec une seule rose. Une rose rose. Pas une rose rouge. Une rose rose. A qui est-ce qu'on offre une rose rose ? Pas à moi. Je l'avais regardé éberluée. Et pourtant je ne l'avais pas lâché. Je n'avais pas chaud mais je continuais de m'éventer avec le premier éventail qu'il m'avait acheté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce soir là ça comptait pour moi qu'il sache que je l'avais gardé. Que je ne l'avais pas lâché. Non plus. Pas plus. Puis j'ai jeté sa rose, je me suis remise à courir. Il y avait tant de choses que j'avais à lui montrer avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il m'a dit que je devrais aller me changer, mettre mes perles et mon masque. Il avait tout gâché.

Je n'espérais rien. Je ne voulais rien. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de lui. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de toi, bon à rien. Mais, si j'aurais aimé que tu comprennes, que tu saches que ce soir là, il fallait la laisser ailleurs l'ironie. A Londres. En Angleterre. Ne pas l'amener sur mes terres. Je me suis changé. La nuit est tombée.

Elles étaient toutes là. Les yeux bandés de soie, le corps brodé de soir. Mes cousines. Succubes, sirènes, sorcières, séductrices. Les enchanteresses. Le taffetas était bleu, la mousseline était rose, le brocard était noir, mais les corps étaient si peu couvert. Blaise s'en fichait. Accoudé à la rampe de l'escalier en fer forgé, que m'a mère avait fait installer dans l'immense pommier pour qu'on puisse récolter les fruits sans tomber, il ne laissait aucune expressions filtrer sur son visage. A l'habitude. J'aurais aimé savoir s'il était émerveillé. S'il les trouvait belles. Le chasseur, qu'est ce qu'il en pensait de toutes ces petites proies ? Elles s'en fichaient de moi, elle ne me cherchaient pas, pour un mot de Zabini dans son costume trop bien ajusté, elles auraient jeté les liens du sang à la poubelle. Lui, en revanche, il me guettait, me quettait. Ce n'était pas ce soir là que je goutterais au douleur fruit de la jalousie. On ne voyait que moi. Je le sais parce que ma maman me l'a dit. Ma maman. On ne voyait que moi parce qu'on ne voyait rien de moi. J'avais ce haut noir à manches longues et encolure bateau qui lui avait appartenu autrefois, quand elle était plus belle que moi, avec cette jupe rouge longue et vaporeuse. Je ne tentais rien, j'étais la tentation. Elle pouvait aller se rhabiller, Zabini n'a jamais su résister à un cadeau bien emballé.

Il m'avait soulevé devant tout le monde. Devant ma mère. Et il m'avait enlevé. Il riait. Cet enfoiré. On avancé dans la nuit. On pouvait se perdre dans ce parc, mais il s'en foutait. Il a juste susurré : _Moi, les perles je les arrache et les masques je les brise_. J'ai voulu répliquer qu'à l'habitude il voulait tout souiller sur son passage. J'ai voulu respirer. Et puis je ne savais plus très bien comment on faisait. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais su prendre une réelle inspiration de ma vie. Je suis plus une muse, vous voyez ? J'inspire, mais je n'inspire pas. Alors je me suis mise à courir. Il ne pas suivi. Juste son rire. Son rire dans la nuit. Qui chante, qui me hante.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais. J'étais perdue dans ma propre maison. Et il m'a récupéré là où je m'étais laissé tomber. Il ne m'a pas pris dans ses bras, il ne m'a pas consolé, pas comme maman le faisait. Il ne m'a pas chanté de berceuse ou même dit que j'étais dangereuse. Je pleurais et il ne faisait rien. Je pleurais parce que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi ici aussi. J'aime ce que je suis, mais j'aimais ce qui aurait pu être de nous deux à l'endroit qui m'a vu naître.

Je crois que j'ai menti tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit ne jamais rien avoir espéré avant aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'au fond j'ai toujours eu trop d'espoir concernant Blaise. J'ai espéré qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, j'ai espéré qu'il le pense, j'ai espéré qu'il me vole, j'ai espéré qu'il me soigne, j'ai espéré qu'il m'éloigne, j'ai espéré qu'il m'aime. Avec autre chose que sa bouche. Avec autre chose que son corps. Mais j'espérais pour les mauvais raisons. Je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime pour pouvoir lui éclater de rire au nez, pour pouvoir le rejeter. Et il le savait. En ne me disant rien il ne commettait aucun impair à part peut-être celui de me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer sans faute. Je crois qu'il est là mon plus grand espoir, j'espère encore avoir la force de renvoyer Blaise Zabini en enfer.

Je n'espérais pas qu'il me rattrape. Et il l'a fait. Ça aussi c'est notre histoire. Il ne m'a pas pris dans ses bras. Ça je l'ai déjà dit. Je n'avais pas froid. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il le fasse. Je me suis assise contre la cime d'un arbre et il a posé sa tête sur mes genoux. J'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir son sourire. Comme si ça servait à quelque chose. Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui est gravé en moi, le sourire de Zabini. Quand je mourrais comme maman, c'est la dernière chose que je verrais. Je le sais. Quand je vivrais comme maman, c'est la première chose qu'il faudra que je dise avoir aimé. Je le sens. Il a attendu patiemment que j'ouvre les yeux. C'est drôle parce qu'en général c'est lui qui dort et moi qui le regarde. Moi, je le regarde, lui il me contemple. Con-temple. C'est un peu ça Blaise Zabini. C'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'adulation idiote. Je suis son rêve de gosse. Et il est... Pour moi, il est... Là. Il était là, par terre dans mes bras. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais mise à caresser sa joue, son sourire. Mon joli cœur. Il a pris ma main dans la sienne, ça m'a obligé à me pencher vers lui, mon oreille contre ses lèvres il a murmuré : _Tu ne vois pas, ma princesse, mais là sous tes pieds il y a ton monde, là dans tes bras il y a ton amour. _Quelle phrase prétentieuse.

J'étais heureuse.

Le drame vous rattrape toujours. Il est encore là aujourd'hui. Il se tient près de l'escalier du pommier, comme il y a cent ans. Il n'a plus l'air paisible, il n'a plus son costume. Mais il ne voit toujours que moi qui s'avance dans tout ce noir. Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud. Il ne transpire pas. Il est comme ça Blaise, il ne se mouille pas. Comme là, il pourrait me prendre dans ses bras, me dire que tout ira bien, qu'il sera là. Mais il ne le fait pas. De ses bras je n'en veux pas, ses mensonges je ne les écouterais pas. Je m'assieds en bas des marches et je le regarde. Il me fait penser à elle. Lui qui n'excuse rien, il me pardonne tout. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais. Avec lui, je ne sais pas. Maman, je l'ai toujours porté en moi. Comme mon premier collier de perles. J'ai sa beauté, j'ai sa langue, j'ai son verbe, j'ai son élégance, j'ai son absence d'enfance. Elle et moi on s'est toutes suite comprises. Au moment où je suis née et nos regards se sont croisés, dans ce palais là derrière, on a su ce qui commençait. J'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse aimer Astoria comme elle m'a aimé. La seule chose pour laquelle je ne me suis jamais donné la peine de me faire du soucis c'est ma petite sœur. Mon adorable peste de petite sœur. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à me soucier de cette petite chose grise, cette_ mama_ allongée dans ce lit là bas, j'ai toujours été occupé à ne me soucier de rien ou d'Astoria et de son bien. C'est elle qui m'a faite ainsi. Si elle avait aimé Astoria, elle aurait deux mains dans les siennes en partant. Quand je suis partie, elle avait les yeux fermés et les paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. Pas encore fermées. La main de Blaise s'est refermée sur la mienne. Il ne me regarde pas. Et puis il se laisse tomber à coté de moi. J'ai trop chaud pour me serrer contre lui. Mais je le fais quand même.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Elle va me manquer. Elle va s'en aller. Mais elle m'a aimé. Toute sa vie elle m'a aimé. Avant même que je sois née, elle m'a aimée. C'est comme ça que j'aurais voulu que tout le monde m'aime. Je ne serais jamais mère. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être atroce d'aimer comme ça. D'aimer quelque chose qu'on a toujours voulu, d'élever cette amour au dessus des autres. Quand je vois la souffrance qu'est Blaise alors que je ne l'ai jamais appelé d'aucun de mes vœux, je ne peux pas imaginer cette douleur. Et puis de toute façon, cet enfant il ne m'aimerait pas. Il préférerait son père. Moi je préfère son père à tout le monde. Je ne comprends pas comment on pourrait me préférer à Blaise. Je crois que j'aime ma mère. Sincèrement. Mais je lui en veux tellement, que la détester c'est tentant. Je me demande où elle s'en ira. L'Italie c'est son pays. Je me rappelle un peu de quand papa était là. Avec ses grands yeux verts. Il n'y a que pour ses grands yeux verts qu'elle tolérait l'Angleterre. Astoria est venue quand il est parti. Elle lui ressemblait trop, toute noire et toute blanche. Comme Londres, comme lui. Moi j'étais son Italie. L'Italie c'est son pays. Je ne sais pas où elle va aller se réfugier. Quand l'Italie sera partie, que la mort sera de la partie, elle sera à nouveau apatride. Ma petite maman.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Astoria elle ne pleure pas. Moi, je pleure. Je m'en fous de tout alors je peux pleurer. La vie me blase à en pleurer. La mort de ma mère me fait pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer au Paradis, ça me fait rire de penser qu'une femme comme elle pourrait souffrir en enfer. En enfer, il fait chaud comme en Italie. Elle sera à la maison. _Je ne peux pas penser à elle dans un cercueil tout noir, allongée, sans rien après_. J'ai dit cette dernière phrase à haute voix. Je regarde Blaise, il est tout embué.

« Et si tu pensais à elle autrement ?

- Il y a que trois choix quand tu meurs, l'enfer, le paradis, le rien. Je ne la vois dans aucun des trois.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je te montre ton cœur et que je te dise qu'elle vivra là pour toujours ? Que c'est là qu'elle vivra ? Ou une connerie du genre ? Je veux bien essayer si ça peut te faire arrêter de pleurer.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu me dises quelque chose que tu ne crois pas.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Ne commence pas aujourd'hui. Parle moi.

- De quoi ?

- De moi.

Il éclate de rire. Il s'attire une flopée de regards insultés. On ne plaisante pas quand la mort est dans la pièce. Mais j'en suis sortie de cette pièce, moi. Ils sont immenses ces jardins. On peut y parler de ce qu'on veut. On peut même espérer que la mort s'y perdra dans ce grand parc. Mais ça, espérer, je ne sais pas faire.

- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de pleurer, s'il te plait, Daphné.

- Raconte-moi, où j'irais, qu'est ce que tu feras quand je ne serais plus là ?

- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi persuadée que tu me quitteras avant que je ne te quitte ?

- Parce que je cours plus vite que toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Qu'est ce que tu feras quand je serais morte, mon adoré ?

- Je te garderais. Pas ton cercueil, pas ton corps, pas cette toi. Je te garderais. Et ça n'aura aucun sens, parce que je t'aime libre et folle et que si je te garde, je t'enferme et je te raisonne. Mais je m'accrocherais à une photo, à un souvenir, à un moment où je n'ai pas eu envie de tordre ton si joli cou, ou du moins où j'ai voulu le tordre moins violemment. A un moment où je me suis dit que je pourrais passer toute ma vie à te regarder. A un moment où tu étais plus belle que tous les autres. Ou je me suis dit qu'en d'autres temps, on aurait pu s'aimer. Comme quand je suis ici. J'ai toujours l'impression que ce serait plus simple de t'aimer ici. Loin du froid. Je dis ça, mais je suis sadique, peut-être que je choisirais un moment où tu ne m'aimais pas du tout. Tu sais, comme quand je rentrais de la chambre d'une autre fille à Poudlard et que tu ne disais rien. Que tu ne criais pas, que tu ne m'en voulais pas, que tu ne disais rien, que je redevenais comme tous les autres, insignifiant à tes yeux. Parce que dans ces moments, je me disais que si tu ne m'aimais plus, c'est que tu avais du m'aimer en d'autres temps. J'étais toujours tristement heureux. Maintenant, je ne le fais plus, je ne saurais plus comment les aimer les autres filles. Personne ne me croirait. Je ne ferais souffrir que toi. Je crois qu'à l'époque, je ne savais pas à quel point tu souffrais. Je pensais juste que tu t'en foutais et que tu étais foutrement belle. Tu sais, j'avais raison, je n'étais pas amoureux de toi, je ne te connaissais pas.

- Il a serré ma main plus fort, il ne me regarde toujours pas, j'ai embrassé la naissance de son cou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- En fait, ce que tu es entrain de me dire, c'est que morte, je continuerais à vivre dans ton cœur ?

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que pour mourir, il faudrait que tu vives un peu et pour me quitter il faudrait que je te laisse.

- Mais mère, je suis obligée de la laisser, on me la prend.

- Non. Tu peux rester ici. Vivre ici. Avec elle. Même partie, ici à Milan, c'est Firenze. Ici, c'est beau comme elle, c'est chez elle, c'est chez toi. Si tu venais ici, elle ne partirait jamais.

- Tu me suivrais ?

- Je vais me marier.

- Et donc ?

- Tu as déjà gâché un de mes mariages, je ferais mieux de te suivre à la trace pour le second.

- Pourquoi tu me suivrais ?

- Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

- Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais pris son nom ?

- Non.

- Parce que quand mon père est parti, j'ai juré qu'à chaque fois qu'on prononcerait son nom je me souviendrais de ce que c'est d'être abandonnée. Je n'ai jamais oublié.

- Quand tu porteras le mien tu n'auras plus à te soucier de cela. »

Ce n'est pas un je t'aime. Mais c'est déjà ça. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre aujourd'hui. J'ai arrêté de pleurer. Je ferme les yeux, toute prête à remonter. A redescendre. Dans sa tombe. A ma maman. Mère. Oui, c'est ça, à mère. J'aurais aimé l'appeler maman, rien qu'une fois. Pour voir. Mais ces regrets là, je les laisse à Astoria.

Astoria. Elle est devant moi. Elle vient disparaître. La mine parfaite. Astoria Malfoy. Sans son dragon. Il pardonne encore moins qu'elle. Elle s'est maquillée comme pour aller aux bals que maman ne donnera plus. Ses cheveux ont poussé, sa frange vient lui chatouiller les yeux. Elle a l'air d'un trop joli garçon dans son costume d'homme et sa chemise en soie blanche. Elle n'est pas allée jusqu'à jouer la fille, même pas aujourd'hui. De son pantalon en cuir à sa pâleur étrange, toute en elle respire la londonienne. Mère va hurler. Est-ce qu'elle en aura encore la force ? Je me demande si on a jamais vu un aussi joli vilain petit canard. Mon tout petit cygne, ma belle Astoria. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Elle ne répond pas, elle embrasse Blaise et me serre dans ses bras, une, deux, trois secondes. Puis elle me relâche. Elle ne sourit pas. Blaise s'en va. Il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois.

Alors, elle murmure :

« J'avais peur qu'elle ne m'attende pas de l'autre coté. Elle n'a jamais été là ici. _J'aimerais la voir là bas_. »

Où ça, là-bas ? Je ne lui demande pas. Astoria, elle a toujours été plus sure de moi. Maman lui a souri. Quand elle est rentrée dans la pièce. Maman lui a souri. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire ainsi. A qui que ce soit. Encore moins à mon Astoria. Et d'un coup, je l'ai revue ma si belle maman. Firenze Balti. Je l'ai revu ici, dans ses bras, quand elle était plus belle que moi, plus belle que tout, quand elle l'aimait. Elle lui a souri, à Adrian. A papa. Alors c'est sûrement lui qui a pleuré à travers les yeux d'Astoria. Adrian. Elle lui a souri. Mains dans nos mains elle s'en allait lui coller une colère à l'italienne. Autre part.


	5. Religion

**Hello !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours aussi revigorantes et encourageantes. Merci, sincèrement.**

**Alice, qui m'a laissé une review anonyme m'a proposé quelques thèmes, tous très intéressants, j'ai choisi parmi eux celui de_ la Religion_. J'ai choisi d'écrire avec le point de vue de Blaise, on en apprend ici plus sur lui, sur son rapport à... et bien à tout ce(ux) qui l'entoure ! Alice, si tu repasses par ici, j'espère que ce texte te plaira. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous, d'ailleurs !**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des thèmes et à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**A-L**

* * *

><p>Je suis ivre.<p>

J'avais un ami imaginaire. Il s'est enfui. Je n'aurais jamais dû croire en lui. J'avais ma mère. Elle est partie. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire en elle. J'avais Draco, ce frère. Il est gris. Je n'ai jamais cru en lui. Cet enfoiré, la guerre l'a rendu gris. Tout était vert et argent. Et maintenant ? Du gris. Du gris. Et encore du gris. Toujours du gris. Je déteste ce pays. J'aimerais avoir des ovaires pour souffrir de nostalgie, au lieu de ça je suis en colère. Quoi Daphné ? Mais êtes vous seulement sérieux ? Daphné courant d'air. Croire en elle ? J'aurais aimé quelque chose qui reste. Au moins, Daphné a les couleurs du froid. Elle a fait un choix. Elle n'est pas grise. Cette catin, qu'est ce qu'elle me grise... Vous savez, j'aurais pu croire, si quelqu'un était resté, j'aurais cru. Tout ne fait que changer, tous ne font que me quitter. Daphné ne se donne même pas la peine d'arriver. J'aurais cru, mais qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Je vais survivre. Je vais tout anéantir. Je vais survivre en faisant semblant de servir. Me plier à leur religion, je ne pourrais jamais le souffrir.

C'est Draco qui a tenu à ce que je sois là. Il avait besoin qu'on lui tienne la main quand on lui brûlerait le bras, cet avorton. Je ne pourrais jamais refuser quelque chose à ce petit con. _Ce soir, il faut avancer masqué_, qu'il m'a susurré. Range ton souffle Malfoy, je ne suis pas ta dulcinée. Avancer masqué. Je suis né masqué, enfoiré ! Je ne devrais pas m'énerver. Il a besoin de moi à ses cotés. Je fais comme si je ne le voyais pas s'agiter. Il a l'air assuré. Mais comme l'air, ça ne fait que passer. Il est rempli d'airs Malfoy, ça le fait trembler. Il ne sait jamais vraiment lequel emprunter, ce n'est pas de sa faute, les Malfoy ça n'emprunte pas. Chez nous les Zabini, on ne se donne pas la peine d'acheter ce qu'on peut voler. J'ai passé tant d'années à étudier leurs airs, leurs manières, leurs petits cimetières. Je sais tout recréer. Je sais faire. Daphné dirait que je ne sais pas exister. Mais je sais faire comme si ça existait, comme si je croyais, comme si j'allais me plier à cette farce de religion. Tous des petits cons et au milieu un roi des petits cons. Petit roi con. Un roiton. Lord Voldemort. Aucune classe. On naît Lord ou on gagne ce titre au combat. Et encore, sache qu'ils ne respecteront jamais un nouveau noble. Lord Voldemort, si tu savais comme ils te méprisent. Il a peur de toi Draco, ce soir encore plus que tous les autres soirs, mais il ne te respecte pas. Il ne te respectera jamais. Je ne te croirais jamais. Marque nos bras, tu ne nous auras pas. On te survivra.

Alors ouais, je tuerais pour une idée à laquelle je ne crois pas. Je vous dégoûte ? Tant mieux. C'est toujours bon un petit peu de dégoût. Quand vous tomberez amoureux de moi, ça n'en sera plus que savoureux. Je pourrais vous chuchoter des mots d'amour inédits, vous chanter des chansons oubliées, vous conter des mensonges grandiloquents, je pourrais vous faire croire en moi. Vous auriez confiance en moi. Vous vous attacherez à moi. Et un jour, vous vous réveillerez sans savoir quoi faire de votre vie sans moi. Vous aurez besoin que je vous souffle votre rôle sans vous rappeler quand ma voix est entrée la première fois dans votre esprit. Je suis un enchanteur. Ils ne sont que des sorciers. Tout ce noir me donne envie de vomir, c'est tellement daté, c'était déjà démodé l'hiver dernier. Je me retourne, elle n'est pas là. Elle aurait ri, elle, elle aurait compris et puis elle m'aurait dit : _Tu sais, il est comme toi ce Tom Jedusor. Un sang un peu trop pur, mais pas assez, qui tangue d'un coté, un sang obscur. Il a dû en susurrer des mots pour se hisser aussi haut, ce salaud. Il devait être beau. Extrêmement beau. Est-ce qu'il avait ta carrure ? Tes longs cils recourbés ? Le noir profond de tes yeux ? Ta fossette sur le coté gauche quand tu souris ? Ta barbe de trois jours faussement négligée ? Ta voix grave et basse ? Ta démarche trop étudiée ? La même façon de jouer des sourcils après l'amour ? Et ses lèvres est-ce que... Tes lèvres. Tu me fais rire. Il ne m'aurait pas fait rire. Lui et moi. Entre cadavres, on aurait crevé de froid. Je l'aurais préféré à toi. Il était seulement attirant, tu es attachant. Tu es beaucoup plus dangereux. Pas seulement parce que tu es si beau. Fée Morgane nous bénisse, tu es un lâche. Lui, il agissait, il fait. Toi, tu ne lèveras jamais le petit doigt, juste ta si jolie voix. Je suis plus homme que toi. Si je t'aimais, je te protégerais, petit garçon._ Elle aurait raison. L'excès de raison c'est sa déraison. A force de chercher la vérité, elle ne fait que s'étouffer. On dirait que cela lui fait plaisir de trouver toujours plus de noirceur sous la crasse. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Bien sur que cela lui fait plaisir. Comme tout ce qui la fait dépérir. Il n'y a pas d'archanges, pas d'apôtres, pas de sauveur, surtout pas de sauveur, mais elle en prophète du vide. Le néant, c'est sa religion.

Draco s'avance pour faire sa profession de foi. Je me rappelle la première fois que je l'ai vu. Sa robe parfaitement taillée, ses cheveux plaqués, son petit nez retroussé, son blond très soigné, ses mouvements de capes étudiées, il me faisait marrer. Le rire reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Plus tard, peut-être. Je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'un rire. Je ne suis pas Daphné. J'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir l'apprécier ce gamin pourri gâté. Je crois que j'ai tout de suite été jaloux. J'étais plus beau, mais j'étais plus faux. Tout ce que faisait Draco était inné. Il était ce que je ne serais jamais, un roi né. Je l'ai laissé à ses deux gorilles. Je ne savais pas encore quel rôle jouer dans cette histoire. Et puis un soir, vers le milieu de la première année il s'est affalé sur mon lit et a commencé à me parler. J'ai écouté tout ce qu'il ne me disait pas. A la fin de ses silences, je le maîtrisais avec aisance. Je pensais qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Je l'avais sous-estimé, c'était la dernière fois. Il a eu cet atroce petit sourire et il m'a dit : _n'essaye jamais de me maîtriser, je ne ferais que te mépriser. N'essaye jamais de régner, je ne ferais que t'écraser. N'essaye jamais de me trahir, je ne ferais que te haïr. On peut être amis Zabini. Mais si tu veux être mon égal, tu dois trouver une autre voie que la royale_. J'avais envie de lui répondre que je m'en foutais bien qu'il puisse me haire, j'étais né pour trahir. Ça aurait été mentir. Ce gamin, je voulais que ce soit mon copain. Alors je lui ai serré la main. Tout simplement. On avait pas besoin de se montrer, de s'afficher, de se la jouer Potter-Weasley. On avait même pas besoin de se le montrer. On était liés. Comme moi et Daphné. Je sais, je devrais dire Daphné et moi, mais parfois, j'en ai marre de la voir toujours passer avant moi. Je n'ai plus jamais été jaloux de Draco. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, je voulais tout ce que j'avais. Et puis, j'ai eu **La** fille. Ou de moins j'ai eu **La** fille plus que quiconque autre. J'étais donc potentiellement le héros de cette histoire. Je suis un héros potentiel, t'entends ça Greengrass ? Le héros remporte toujours la fille à la fin. Je ne t'aurais qu'à la fin. A notre fin. D'autres s'occupaient à grandir, je m'attachais à devenir vizir. Draco, il est loin ce gamin sang-pur trop apprêté de onze ans sur ce quai de gare qu'il jugeait infesté. Il est terrifié cet enfant de seize ans tout prêt à se faire marquer. Ils sont où tes parents, mon grand ?

Je viens de réaliser ce qu'il manque à Draco : son ombre, Lucius. Il fait tout ça pour lui. Pour sa famille. Je n'ai pas de famille. J'ai ma mère, comme vous avez votre patrie. Un idéal plein de beauté mais tellement abstrait. Elle aurait pu être ma religion mais je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé le goût du poison. Maman, pardon. Tu sais que je t'adore avec passion. Mais je crois que je ne pourrais jamais te vouer ma vie. Tu sens la mort et les yeux de mon père. Tu n'es pas mon ombre, tu bouges trop, tu es tellement vivante. Tu te ravives de toutes ces morts. Ma jolie maman. Ce n'est pas ton image que je voudrais voir à mon dernier moment. Pourtant, je t'aime tant. Tu n'es pas mon idole. Mais est-ce qu'il l'idolâtre Draco, ce maigrichon sans nez, tout pale, sans prestance à la robe de mauvais goût ? Bien sur, on ne peut lui nier un certain charisme. Un charisme sans charme. Tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais agi si ça m'avait autant enlaidi. Draco, mon petit, reprends toi. Je suis là. Je sens leurs regards sur toi. Ils essayent de te maîtriser. Tu te souviens combien on est bons pour martyriser ? Tu pourrais les ridiculiser. Après, ils te tueraient, mais tu pourrais. Tu ne le feras pas. Pour cette foutue religion, pas la leur, la tienne. Ton père, ta mère, ta procession. Tu n'as plus rien d'un avorton. Tu es un grand garçon. Effrayé, mais apte à se faire respecter. Tu vas te faire tuer. C'est le rôle des vizirs de survivre. Les rois... Non, je ne laisserais pas cela t'arriver à toi.

Il faut donc que je me batte pour trois, maintenant ? Ce n'est pas juste. Je n'ai jamais été à ma place, je n'ai jamais appartenu, je ne suis jamais venu. Je ne devrais pas avoir à me battre. Juste à survivre. Toujours survivre. Et survoler. Mais je suis tombé fou de mon ombre. Je l'ai enlacé, je l'ai pénétré et elle s'est barrée. Vous voyez, la religion, ce n'est pas moi qui la fuit c'est elle qui ne prend jamais mon parti. Elle voudrait que je reste et m'en veut d'être venu. On ne peut pas démissionner. Quand on croit, on croit. Par réflexe, on croit. On peut abjurer sa foi, nier toute existence de son Dieu, blasphémer et s'en trouver enjoué. On peut. Mais quand vient la peur, quand vient les heures noires, quand votre si fier meilleur ami se met à vouloir voir son bras brûler, elle revient. On se met à prier. Je vous jure que quand mon ombre et moi on se mêlait, on brillait. Dans la nuit, on ne verrait que nous, unis. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit. Pour survivre il ne faut pas être vu. Et puis Daphné, ma jolie déchue, ne soit pas déçue : tu n'es jamais venue.

Je suis un parvenu, c'est ce qu'ils pensent tous autour de moi. Sous mon masque, il ne devrait pas savoir, ils n'ont pas le droit de savoir qui je suis. Mais restent mes mains noires. Les vôtres sont pleines de sangs. J'ai encore du blanc sous les ongles, moi. Des restes de sa chaire. A elle, à l'irréelle, la plus belle des éternelles. Ça y est, Draco se fait marquer. Il ne va pas hurler. Je suis en face de lui. Il regardait au sol mais a décidé de placer son regard dans le mien. Il ne regarde pas celui que tout le monde regarde. Celui-dont-on-ne-pronnonce-pas-le-nom-parce-qu'on- est-trop-occuper-à-le-psalmodier voudrait avoir sur lui tous les regards braqués. Il voudrait voir la peur et le respect dans les yeux du dernier Malfoy. Mais c'est moi qu'il regarde. Il sourirait presque. Il n'est pas le dernier Malfoy, il est le premier de son genre. Il a besoin de moi, un roi a besoin de ses sujets. Sans moi en face de lui, il n'existerait déjà plus. Il ne serait qu'une vermine de plus asservie. A ce moment, je suis son royaume, je suis la preuve qu'il peut encore vivre. Il peut encore régner. Il a encore une ombre. Je suis ton éminence grise, Malfoy, même si la couleur ne me va pas au teint. Et si tout ces hommes cessaient de t'aduler Voldemort, tu n'existerais plus. Tu disparaîtrais. Tu es une divinité de pacotille. Tu n'es pas Daphné. Tu me regardes et tu ne me vois pas. Tu n'es pas Daphné.

Elle est là. Elle ne devrait pas. Elle est de dos, mais je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où. On ne devrait avoir à faire face à une femme que de dos. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Je dois rêver. Elle ne peut pas être là.

Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu peux prendre ma vie. C'est tout ce que j'ai, ma vie. Je n'ai pas d'âme. Je l'ai déjà vendu. Tu vois, elle a déjà mon âme, j'aimerais autant qu'elle n'ait pas ma vie. Tu me ferais peut-être une jolie faveur en me tuant sur l'heure. Tu ferais mon bonheur. Je n'aurais plus à souffrir. Non, je délire. Je déconne. Je rigole. Je me moque de toi. Tu comprends ça, l'humour mon petit lord noir ? Elle a dit que tu ne la ferais pas rire. Tu ne m'auras pas. J'aurais disparu avant que tu lèves ta baguette. Tu es rapide ? Je suis furtif. Je ne suis pas là, je n'étais même pas là. Si je le voulais, Voldemort, tu ne me retrouverais pas. Je vais te servir. Je vais t'asservir. Je vais rentrer dans ta tête, dans tes morceaux éparpillés d'âme, je vais devenir ton homme, pas de main, de cerveau. Tu ne me soupçonneras pas. Qui soupçonnerait un homme qui a tout à prouver ? On pensera que je veux faire mes preuves, que je pense devoir en faire dix fois plus, que je suis ton acharné. Que je veux compenser. Comme Bellatrix veut compenser ses seins bien trop gonflés. On va se tromper. Je ne me sers que moi. Je vais me servir de toi et d'eux aussi. De vos deux camps. Oh non, pas pour vivre éternellement. Pour vivre seulement. Tant qu'il en est encore temps. Avant, je ne me battais que pour moi, ce soir tu m'as donné une raison de me battre pour trois. Pas pour toi. Je les laisserais tous crever sans pleurer. Je n'en aurais rien à chier. L'expression est laide. Pas plus que toi. Tu vois, je crois que même pour ce que y est de la foi, je suis trop superficiel. Tu m'excuseras j'ai été élevé comme cela. La beauté, même dans la servilité.

Les masques tombent, il faut célébrer. Se réjouir de l'enfant qu'on envoie se faire tuer. Draco sourit. Il est convaincu qu'il a bien agi. Il se prend pour Potter, ce charmeur. Je le giflerais. Je me fous de vos idées, ce n'est pas si grave de tuer, mais pour qui, pour quoi ? Il n'y a aucune fierté à survivre. Pas plus à avoir de grandes idées. Je ne crois en rien. Je suis libre. Les serpents n'avancent pas en meutes, on ne vous a pas appris ça à l'école ? Ils vont par petit groupes de différentes espèces. Deux et trois, c'est déjà trop. On n'a pas besoin des autres quand on est un serpent. Tout cela est gerbant. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Sa mère ne vient pas d'ici, elle ne pense pas comme les gens ici. Daphné elle n'a rien d'ici. De réel. D'humain. Pourquoi elle se souille comme ça ? La soirée. Elle n'a jamais su dire non à une fête. A l'idée de s'enivrer, de se bourrer. De danser. Elle danserait n'importe où. Elle danse sur les tables comme elle se valse de mon cœur. Elle serait capable de vendre son âme au diable pour une danse. Pauvre enfant. Ils devraient tous se battre pour toi. Ils se battent tous pour toi. Dans leur tête, ils se disent qu'ils vont êtres les prochains à se taper la petite starlette. Bande de bêtes. Tu sais qu'ils disent que c'est ça qui différencie l'homme de la bête ? La religion. Je m'en fous, je suis un serpent. Mais ces gens, ils se renient, ils renient leurs natures pour cette idée idiote qu'ils sont supérieurs.

Faussement supérieurs. Je suis plus beau, je suis plus fort, je suis plus intelligent, je suis plus grand, je suis plus drôle, je suis celui que tu détestes le plus, je suis celui que tu aimes le plus. Je les surpasse. Et tu sais pourquoi je les surpasse ? Parce que je n'ai même pas besoin de le verbaliser. Si tu as besoin de dire que tu es supérieur c'est que tu es inférieur. Infiniment inférieur. Toi, tu n'as jamais eu à dire que tu étais belle. Tu vois, c'est comme une idée éternelle. Tu flottes, tu survoles, tu t'envoles. On ne peut pas en parler. On ne peut pas te parler. Alors longtemps je me suis tu. J'étais un peu comme ces pèlerins par accident, qui rentrent dans un temple parce qu'il pleut dehors et qu'il faut s'abriter. Ils clignent deux, trois, quatre fois des yeux. Ils s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité, ils la comprennent, ils l'appréhendent, ils se fondent en elle. Puis, un rayon de soleil vient percer les vitraux, tout se dessine, un nouvel univers s'ouvre à eux. Ils voudraient le toucher, mais dès qu'ils s'en approchent l'image se trouble. Quand ils veulent enlacer cette foi, elle disparaît, c'est ce qu'ils sont qui la recouvre. Pendant longtemps, dans ta noirceur je me suis tu. Et tu voulais me tuer. De ne pas te regarder, d'avoir l'air de ne pas te désirer. J'en crevais de désir. Mais tu vois, je n'ai jamais aimé mourir. Alors je te le cachais. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment en un regard tu pouvais briser. Draco que tout le monde disait insaisissable, je l'avais eu en deux mots jurés. Toi, c'est comme si rien ne suffisait. Personne ne peut t'atteindre. Ne peut t'éteindre. A part toi.

Tu me fais tellement peur. Je crois que tu pourrais me tuer de baisers. Tu pourrais même dire m'aimer, jamais je ne te croirais. Je ne crois en rien. Et pourtant tu es là. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, je t'ai rêvé. A chaque fois que je veux croire, je te vois. Je te vois, comme je t'ai vu la première fois. Dansant. Fièvre dansante. Tu sais, je t'aimais déjà quand je ne te comprenais jamais. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Juste une gamine entrain de danser. Une foule et un corps vibrant au milieu. Comme un aimant. Est-ce qu'à onze ans je voulais déjà être ton amant ? Je ne sais pas. Je me la suis fermé pendant si longtemps. J'ai eu tout mon temps. Pour te penser, pour te rêver, je crois que c'est ce qui va finir par nous éloigner. Tu dis que je ne te verrais jamais comme tu es. Que je ne verrais jamais ce que tu hais. Et que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer. Je crois qu'il faut savoir ce que tu veux, soit je t'aime, soit je te déteste. Pas les deux. Tu ne mérites pas les deux. Tu ne mérites pas tes yeux. Ils sont trop beaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas êtes basiques et bleus ? Je t'en veux. Tu sais, je pense que comment on croit en dit plus sur nous que sur nos idoles. Je t'aimerais toujours avec la vibrance du silence.

Je ne crois en rien et je me retrouve amoureux d'une idole.

Je suis ivre. Demain, je dirais que c'était un mensonge. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je n'ai jamais cru en nous deux. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'on pouvait être heureux. Je suis ivre. On peut nier toutes nos pensées quand elles sont brouillées, bourrées. Je suis ivre.

Tu ne trouves pas triste toi, que je ne trouve ma religion que quand je bois ?

Demain, je ne penserais pas à toi.

Encore un mensonge.

Je suis ivre, alors je peux bien dire que je me battrais pour nous trois. Vous êtes ma religion, à votre façon.

Tu sais, je crois que mon ami imaginaire est parti, il savait que face à toi il ne ferait jamais l'affaire. Daphné l'Extraordinaire. Inclinez vous.

Merde. Je suis ivre.

* * *

><p>C'est une chambre sous les toits qu'on effleure à bouts de doigts. Le plafond fait de vitres est en biais, une échelle s'y est agglutinée maladroite, à coté on a balancé un luxueux canapé et un immense palmier. C'est un endroit sans sens, pourtant il y est dédié. Les draps sont blancs, mais ils ont foutus le camps, dommage il aurait adoré se vautrer dedans. A leur place, se tient un long corps doré et nacré, à peine humanisé. Elle dort à poings fermé, les paumes ouvertes. Elle n'a pas pris la peine d'attacher ses cheveux avant d'aller se coucher, ils sont là, entrain d'illuminer ses oreillers. Elle ne bouge pas, elle ne frisonne pas dans sa mince nuisette ocre. Elle est bien. En une minute, il pourrait être sur elle et transplaner très loin. Il a vu l'horreur ce soir. Il les a vu tuer. Il a allumé un cigare au milieu de ces ignares. Il les a défié de venir lui demander pourquoi il l'a allumé. Il s'est défié de devenir un de ces illuminés. Il s'est demandé comment il pourrait rester lui au milieu de cette tragédie. Il avait oublié qu'il ne s'appartenait pas. Elle ne poserait pas de question en se réveillant, ou juste une à contre temps, pour demander dans quel sens souffle le vent. Il pourrait l'enlever, ils pourrait s'en aller. Elle referme l'une de ses mains sur le satin et murmure son prénom à lui. Elle l'appelle. Dans son sommeil, elle l'appelle. Il fait claquer son épaule, décoince sa nuque, déboutonne sa chemise et laisse un petit sourire victorieux passer sur ses lèvres charnues. De quoi est-ce qu'il a peur ? Il sait comment il va mourir, non ? Ici, dans ses draps. Il s'allonge à coté d'elle et joue avec ses cheveux. Elle ne dort plus mais elle prétend encore être ingénue. Elle murmure consciemment un autre prénom que le sien. Il explose de rire et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.<p>

Elle est bien ici, avec ses artifices, ses jeux de rôles, son assurance, sa prestance, son délicieux malheur, sa vérité monstrueuse. Elle le nierait, mais elle est ici chez elle. Il ne l'emmènera nulle part, on ne déloge pas une idole de son temple. Il est dégrisé. Daphné lui fait face ses yeux de chats grands ouverts, son souffle chaud dans son cou, ses mains froides dans le bas de son dos. Il croit qu'elle va l'embrasser, elle le mord. _Blaise, je t'adore._


End file.
